Forever in Neverland
by Faye Maxina Snape
Summary: the adventure of PP continues not with the darlings, but with a girl named Alex and her young friends. Captain Hook finds love and pan's given a reason to grow up. New cHapter up!
1. Prolog

A/N: In this rendition of Peter Pan, Pan is about 15 and hook is 26. Its based partly on the book and the movie verse(2003).

Disclaimer: Peter Pan character's don't belong to me. IF they did I would be married to Captain Hook.

WE all know the story of Peter Pan. Of his adventures w/Wendy darling and later her daughter Jane, but what happened after that. Well after returning form Never land, Jane like all children grew up and had kids of her own and as always Peter forgot. Her forgot for too long this time and Jane grew gold and her children grew up and move away. Soon her husband died and she was alone until Alexander Morgan, the son of her husbands old friend move in with her. Jane welcomed them w/open arms and happily told the stories of Pan to Alexandra, Alexander's daughter. Lil Alex happily listened to her and grew up believing the stories and on her 18th birthday something amazing happened.


	2. to my readers before u continue

To my readers, yes Pan will seem childish in the begining, but that's because I have to give the character Alex a reason to become a pirate. He will mature as the story progresses.

Love Shini-chan aka Faye Maxina Snape


	3. The begining

Chapter 1

The day was May 2, -- and Alexandra Lee Morgan was in a fantastically good mood. Her father after many years had finally given in to it didn't just happen on any old day, it happened on the day of her eighteenth birthday.

Her friends were just as ecstatic. They love Alex's home and couldn't wait for the sleepover.

So when the day had come they were over exactly on time. They played around for quite a while and gossiped about what was happening at school and about Graduation when Alex, the eldest, would leave them, but soon the conversation dwindle out and they were left with nothing to do.

" So what are we going to do now?" Krystal asked. Out of everyone she was so grateful for Alex's party. Her parents were fighting when she had left and since it wasn't one of Alex's usual parties, she wouldn't have to see them until tomorrow mourning. Giving her at least a days relief from the storm cloud at home.

"We could tell stories," Mary suggested. She was as always, up for a good story. She just didn't want to be the one telling it.

"Well then what type?" asked Cloey she popped a butterscotch candy into her mouth. She never left home w/out a least a bag of them.

"How about Peter Pan?" Sarah suggested. The other girls turned to look at her.

"That is so Childish!" exclaimed Cloey, "What are you in kindergarten?"

"Oh come on Cloey don't be so mean to her," Mary said," besides I don't care how old you get, the tale of Peter Pan is still a great story. How about you tell it Alex. Your the best at in and know the story better then anyone else. Considering it supposedly happened in your house."

"Really?" exclaimed Sarah looking at the room with new wonder. "Well at least that's what Miss. Jane says," replied Alex referring to the women who lived with her and her family. She had allowed them to live with them because her father was the son of her husbands oldest friends. Her husband was dead now, but they had still kept closes connections with each other until Alex's grandfathers death, when Alex and her family moved in with the old lady. Alex had been only three when that had happened. Since all of Jane's children had gone Miss. Jane had passed the stories unto Alex, who now passed them on to her friends. Which is how she became friends with them to begin with.

"So are you going to tell it or not?" said Cloey.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Well as all stories begin, Once upon a time there was a you girl named Wendy Mariah Darling…" and Alex began the tale of Peter Pan and his involvement with the Darling family.

" I wish things like that could really happen," said Sarah when Alex had finished. "Yeah so we could meet some real live pirates," said Cloey.

"I though you were to old for Peter Pan," said Alex giggling. "To old for Peter maybe, but not for Captain James Hook."

"really," said Alex grinning, " well me lass I am _the_ Captain James Hook of who you speak of." She stood and swaggered(not walked) her way over to Cloey. "How do you do my lady," she took Cloey's hand and bent down and pretended to kiss her hand.

"Very well my d..d..dear hahaha," Cloey burst in to giggles before she could finish.

" and your name fair lady?"

" UGLY CLOELLA!" Sarah yelled. "SARAH!" shouted Cloey angrily throwing a pillow at her twin sister.

"Cloey don't get so worked up," laughed Alex dropping her hook act. "Come on lets get into our p.j.'s Its already nine and my dad's gonna be in to check on us soon.

They had just finished putting on their p.j.'s when there was a knock at the door. "Come in daddy!' shouted Alex.

"How did you know it was me?..oh never mind. How are you girls doing?.

"okay dad," said Alex. "Fine Mr. Morgan," said the others.

"Good," Mr. Morgan said," Alexandra your mother will be bringing up snacks soon and then we are going out."

"Out?"

"Yes it seems I forgot tonight was my bosses party. Miss. Jane is already asleep and Miss. Milder has come over to watch you all so be on your best behavior", he then turned and left.

Minutes later Alex's mom came up with snacks and wished them all goodnight before she herself disappeared.

"This is great!" said Alex after she left. "Why?" asked Sarah.

"It means her father won't be checking up on us all night," replied Krystal.

"Why is your father so protective of you," Mary asked through a cookie she was munching on. "I don't really know he's always been like that. Miss. Jane says it cause he's afraid of me growing up."

"But I would have though he would have wanted you to grow up. He's always making you take those edicate classes.

"I knew I would tell you okay," she said testily.

"Alright, aright don't bite my head off…you know your mom makes the best cookies," she said quickly changing the subject.

When snacks were finished and they had talked themselves out they went to sleep, not knowing what would soon come to pass.


	4. The Pirates and Pan

Many people are not aware of the obvious. They bustle around so much trying to get where their going or are just to wrapped up into themselves to notice anything else.

That is why if the beggars in the doorways and the hookers on the street corners had taken the time to look up they would have seen an amazing sight. A ship, a pirate ship to be exact, floating along being held up by air balloons. It sailed along unnoticed by all until it came upon a certain hose. Then it anchored itself. A ladder was then thrown down and two figures descended from the ship. One of the figures looked through the open window.

" Umm captain," the first figure said, light catching its features and revealing it to be a girl with blood red hair.

"Yes what is it, " the captain asked.

"Well I thought you said there would only be one child. By the looks of it there's five in there. Are you sure that their all Jane's children?"

The Captain strode over to the window and looked in. He let out a low growl, "Take'em all then we shall sort it out later."

"Aye Captain! Okay boys you heard the man lets move," she shouted as quietly up the rope as possible.

More pirates stole down the ladder. "Be careful and try not to make to much noise," said the Captain before getting back on the ship. The moonlight catching the gleam of a hook in the place of his right hand.

When Sarah first heard the whispering she ignored it. 'Its just Alex and Krystal still talking' she thought to herself, but as she listened longer she realized the voices were masculine.

"Cloey," she whispered poking her sister.

"Sarah?...what is it, bad dream?"

"No there someone in the room"

"…I can't believe that's why you woke me up and…What was that!"

"See you heard it too," exclaimed Sarah. She now turned to Alex. "Alex wake up theirs someone other than us in here."

Alex turned over but did not wake. Sarah gave her a hard poke in the side. "Alex! Please wake up"

"What," Alex said angrily sitting up to glare at Sarah, but before she could say more a sack come down over her head. She let out a scream and began flailing like crazy.

"Stop squirming you stupid lass," said the gruff male voice of her assailant as he tossed Alex over his shoulder.

"You put her down, " Sarah yelled kicking the Alex's captor in the leg only to be bagged herself.

She could only here the yelps of the others as they too were bagged, and only vaguely could she here Mrs. Milder banging on the bedroom door.

"Sarah," she heard her sister call her.

"SHUT-UP," came the gruff manly voice again only followed by a suspicious thud as if he had struck Cloey.

"Did you get them all?"

"Aye Cap'n Hook. Every last one.

It had seemed as if they had been trapped in those sacks for hours before the five young girls found themselves deposited on a ships deck in the bright sunlight.

Upon being released from her sack, Alex immediately looked to see if the others were alright. Being the oldest she felt it was her responsibility to take care of the others. As far as she could see each was unharmed, except Cloey who had a big bruise on her cheek. Each of her friends were being held by at least one rather dirty looking man, while two flanked either side of Alex, seeing as she was the one that put up the most fight.

Alex looked around her. They were on a ship was the first thing she notice and the second was they were surrounded by men dressed like pirates.

"Good evening ladies," Alex swiveled to where the voice had come from, she could automatically see he was the Captain by his dress alone. He had neat curly shoulder length black hair and a mustache that curled at the tips, as well as the coldest blue forget me not eyes Alex had ever seen. It was only off handily(no pun intended) that she notice were his right hand should be there was instead a hook.

"Captain Hook?"

"Glad to see my reputation precedes me. Yes my dear I am Captain James Hook."

Alex hadn't even been aware that she had spoken, but was only surprised for a second before she glared at the Captain.

"Of course I know who you are codfish," she said getting some satisfaction from the slight twitch of his eye. "You will address me as Captain Hook or Sir," he growled.

"Why did you bring up here?" said Sarah finally finding her voice.

"Where is here anyway?" put in Mary

"Here is Neverland," said Hook," and ----

"This can't be Neverland," Cloey said cutting him off,"Neverland Doesn't exist. Its only a story."

"I am afraid not my dear. Neverland is quite real…Now which one of you is Jane's daughter?"

The girls looked at each other. Alex was decided spokes person. "None of us," she said, " all Miss Jane children have grown up."

"Well if your not Jane's children than who are you," asked another pirate, who was to the girls surprise a girl. None of them had ever heard of a girl pirate.

Taking the initiative once again Alex introduce herself. "I am Alexandra Lee Morgan, that Krystal Sayia, Cloey McNeal, Sarah McNeal, and Mary Ann Stanford. And we were having a sleepover as part of my birthday party which you ruined."

"Well I am very sorry," Hook replied sarcastically.

:Well you should be an---"

"Alex!" yelled Krystal.

"What!"

"You do know who your yelling at?'

"Yes and I don't care if he is Captain James Hook scurve of the any sea. He ruined my part!" she yelled

"Young lady ," said Hook," please calm down. Your not Jane's daughters, but peter won't know that. So men let hav'em walk the plan !"

"Plan! Plan! Plan! Plan," the men chanted as a wooden board was brought our and hooked to the side of the ship. Alex was lead forward first and pushed on to the board at sword point, but known to no one Peter Pan had been watching. He and not heard all of what had transpired before the chanting of plank.

"Now my dear its time to say good-bye. Any last words?" said Hook.

"Yeah you can rot in hell you stupid son of a bitch," she said

" such a dirty mouth on such a pretty young girl, "Hook lips curled distastefully as he forced her to take the last step.

"Alex," the other girls scream a she went over. The pirates waited and listened for the telltale splash, but it never came.

"I don't think she hit cap'n," said Hooks right hand man Smee.

"I think I realized that Smee,' he growled, but before he could look over to see what had gone wrong a roster crow sounded.

"Hey Codfish what are you doing dropping girls in the water?"

"Peter Pan!

"That's my name Hook don't ware it out, " he sang as he flew into view carrying Alex. He place her in the crows nest and undid her ties.

"Tink!" he called. A small light zoomed to his side. He plucked the light ball out of the sky and shook it above Alex's head sprinkling gold dust upon her head.

"Think of your happiest thought and you'll fly," he said and then took off again.

"Hey!" Alex yelled after him, "don't leave me up here." But Peter wasn't listening. He zoomed down giving the girls the same liberation as Alex.

"You damn little brat!" Hook yelled at him as the pirates struggled to recapture the girls. Much harder this time since they didn't have the luck of surprise.

"Its good to see you again too Codfish," crowed Pan who was quite happy with the chaos he had created.

"You should learn to show respect to your elders," said Hook drawing his sword," Now come down here and fight like a man." Pan grinned at this. "I would…Codfish, but I got people to save. How about I come back and play later. Besides there someone on the way who truly wants to play with you."

"And who might that be?" replied Hook sarcastically.

"Don't you hear the tick tock of that old darn crock?"

"What!" suddenly Hook looked frightened.

"Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick!Tock!"

" Noo! Not now! Not here!"

"Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!..."

"Nooo! IGNORE PAN GET RID OF THAT DAMN CROC!" shouted the now terrified Captain. "So it is true!" cried Cloey," big bad Hook is afraid of a croc."

"WALKER!" shouted Hook.

"Yes Cap'n," a young women with blood red hair made her way to the front.

"GET RID THAT CROC!"

"Yes sir ," she replied and went towards the starboard side of the ship.

"Hey you croc. Go on the captain doesn't want to see or hear you for that matter. Go on now shoo," she made shooing motion with her hands as she said this. The croc glared at her not really wanting to leave, but it looked as if the tasty captain would not be his so he went on his way. The ticking dying in his wake.

While this was transpiring Peter managed to get Alex and the others off the ship and into the forest.

"C..Ccaptain?" said a terrified Smee.

"What is it?"

"Umm Pan and the prisoners have escaped."

"Grrr…damn that pan. WALKER!" yelled Hook

"Yes Captain."

"gather together a few of the men…and Bella and find them!"

"Yes sir," she said and then turned to the crew, " You lot heard the Cap'n. Jukes, Stanza, and Skylark!" The said three made their way to Walker.

"Now people, Walker is in charged. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Hook asked.

"NO SIR!"

"Very good than. Walker don't disappoint me, you're my best pirate. Now go and don't come back until you have them!"


	5. The Lost Boys and Their New Mothers Meet

"Well that was fun," crowd Peter grinning from ear to ear as he floated along.

"Fun?" said Alex," you call that fun! I was that thrice be damned crow's-nest for a while before you even remembered me, and why did you feel the need to taunt him like that? He could have killed you or worse."

"He Alex cool it. He's Peter Pan remember," said Sarah. Alex glared at her.

If your wondering how they got off the boat…well they flew…well all except for Alex. She had been unable to think of a happy though when in her predicament so Pan carried her..

"I am not afraid of that old Codfish anyway," said the still grinning Pan, which was starting to get on Alex's nerves.

"Even if you aren't that was very reckless of you to goad n make fun of hook. Actually its was downright mean. Even if the man is a complete ass I would like to remind you that you are the one who gave him that hook," Alex was almost yelling now.

Peter shrunk away from her glaring. "You sound like an adult" he shouted back.

"That's because I am one!"

Peter glared at her then said, "Well if you're a grown up then go back to the Pirates!"

"Fine I will!' she replied and then began trekking back the way they had come.

"Alex!"Krystal yelled after her.

"Leave her," said Cloey," if she doesn't wanna have fun let her. Besides she's treating us like we're little kids. She only what two and a half years older."

She turned to peter," Okay Peter lead the way." Peters grin once again made its appearance as he grabbed Krystals hand and took to the skies once again the others close behind, with a tinkling Tinkerbelle who was glaring at Krystal.

"This is so damn stupid!" Alex cursed as she made her way through the woods of Neverland. She had no idea where she was going or where exactly she was..

"Damn it all! I wish I was at home. I wish I never had that dumb sleepover and …Ahhh,"Alex let out a shriek of surprise as she fell.

Dusting leaves out of her hair she glared at the offending root which had had the nerve to rip her.

"Need a hand up?" Alex blinked then looked up. A girl about two yrs older then herself stood before her. Her hair was blood-red and her eyes were the same greenish-blue as polished turquoise. She wore long black pants that ballooned slightly at the bottom and were held up by a red sash. Her shirt was the shirt of all pirates w/its puffy sleeves and it was as usual almost white.

"Who are you?" Alex asked finally taking the offered hand.

"Bloody Mad Maddie, but my given name is Madison Walker," she said.

"Let me guess you're a pirate," finally recognize the girl as the one from the ship who had shooed away the croc," and you've come to take me and my friends back to the ship," she finished sarcastically.

"Right on both accounts lass," a new voice had joined the conversation. A of about Alex's own age had entered the clearing. He wore no shirt, but did where a vest and had the same pants style going for him as Madison. The only difference was his sash was blue. He also had shoulder length black hair which was tied back, and chocolate brown eyes. He was followed by a girl with auburn hair and aquatic green eyes ,he looked live a gypsy, and a boy with beautiful wavy blond hair sky-blue eyes dressed in the similar attire to the first boy, except he wore a shirt.

"Okay soo…he sent all of you out just to find us?" questioned Alex," well I am the only one your going to find the others went with pan."

"And you didn't because…?"asked the black haired boy.

"If I had to spend another second w/that egotistical spoiled little brat. I would have hurt him…well now that we have that all cleared up, If we are going to continue to converse, would the rest of you mind introducing yourselves."

"Billy Jukes," said the black haired boy.

"Nathan Skylark." This was the blonde one. "Also known as Dagger Nat," he flipped out five daggers and balanced them upon their sharp tips. One on each finger of his right hand. He was soon shoved out of the way by auburn haired girl.

"Stop showing off," she said then turned to Alex. "My names Anabella Stanza, but I am known to everyone as Bella."

"Well that's nice…umm I guess you already know my name," this received a positive nod. "Okay then so now that you've found me what are you going to do?"

"Take you back to the ship of course!"

"Guys do you really think it was safe to leave Alex alone?" asked Sarah as they continued to follow Peter only minutes after they left Alex.

"She'll be fine Sarah don't worry," replied Cloey.

"Maybe we should go back for her," suggested Krystal. Peter Still dragging her along responded. "No she'll be okay…Great we're here! HEY LOST BOYS, COME LOOK AT WHAT I BROUGHT YOU! FOUR NEW MOTHERS TO REPLACE JANE!"

"Mothers!" Krystal exclaimed," no one told us we were going to become Mothers!"

"Oh but you must," said Peter, " you can be the head mother, and I shall be the father."

"Peter!" Krystal yelled at him trying in vain to get his attention only to be knocked to the ground by a group of groody boys. They all began talking to her at once.

"Are you our new mother?"

"Do you know Jane?"

"She was our other mother after Wendy!"

"Are you going to stay?"

"Hey boys you need to introduce yourselves first. LINE UP!" shouted Peter.

"Rud", said the first boy in line. He had black and white hair and was dressed as a wolf(think kouga from Inuyasha).

"Skids." Some what shorter than the first and dressed like a chipmunk.

"Did you see my darling Madison?" he asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

The rest introduce themselves as the twins, Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, and Curly.(a/n:I was too lazy to do them all separately)

"Well," Krystal said feeling overwhelmed," it's a pleasure to meet you all…but Peter I really don't.."

"Don't think just do…umm I never did learn your names," said Peter making Sarah giggle.

"I am Krystal, and there Sarah, Cloey, and Mary," said Krystal.

"Oh well then Mother Krystal, Mother Cloey, Mother Mary, and Mother Sarah," said Peter as if he had known their names all along," let us show you all to your new home."


	6. Review and Typing as fast as i can

Sorry to those who actually read this fic that I haven't updated. Trying to type out the next part, but keep getting distracted. Will continue shortly, but it would be nice to get more reviews. I would give me a reason to type faster.


	7. out of town will return

Thank u for ur reviews. I am out of town right now, but I will begin typying up the new part to post as soon as I return.

-Faye


	8. Alex the Pirate

**Hey it's the writer. I finally home. Thank you all for the reviews. Its nice to know somebody read my story. Well here is the next chapter working on typing the next.**

While Krystal and the others were being introduced to their new "children" and home, Alex had been taken to the ship by Madison and the other pirates.

"Captain!" shouted Madison as they boarded.

:"Yes Walker?" said Captain Hook taking his attention away from some men he had been berating.

"We didn't manage to get them all but we did capture one," Madison reported.

" Well technically…she came of her own free will," put in Bella.

" She came willingly?" he asked turning to look at Alex, " and why, may I ask, would you come willingly upon a pirate ship, when you have the choice of running off with Peter Pan?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Alex said giving a "I-don't-believe-you-even-bothered-to-ask-me-that' stare. " Do you believe anyone in their right mind would follow the pig headed brat. I mean I know I've heard stories of his cockiness, but believe me he surpassed all my expectations."

At this Captain Hook chuckled," So as I can see you dislike the brat as well?" he said aloud, but to himself he thought, 'this can be used to my advantage.'

At this point Hook took the time to get a really good look at Alex. He hadn't really had the chance before.

She had very long hair he noted first. Very, very long hair that was pitch black like the sea at night. Her skin was the same caramel color as caramel. He couldn't help but smile when he looked upon her night clothes. A pink shirt that bore a skull wearing a lovely pink bow, and her pants were covered pirate hats and cross bones.

But it was her eyes that really caught his attention. Her eyes were two different colors. Her left was emerald green and her right was ice blue

"How long are you planning to stare at me?" bring him out of his revere.

Hook actually found himself blushing. "Humph well umm…Walker!" he said some what flustered, "find her some suitable clothes these won't do. When this is done report back to my cabin and bring her as well."

"Aye Cap'n!Come on you can borrow some of Bella's stuff," she said and led Alex out.

"Hey why my stuff," exclaimed Bella bringing up the rear.

Soon Alex was dressed in one of Bella's many skirts. The one she had chosen was one Bella had only worn once. Seeing as she thought black was not her color. The hem of the skirt reached the floor. Alex herself , after hearing she could keep it tore slits to mid-thigh on each side. She also donned the blouse given to her black with billowing sleeves, but before doing this she had tied a thick silk red scarf she had found, among Bella's things, around her breast. She tied the shirt in the front instead of buttoning it.

When Hook heard the knock at the door, he quickly adjusted his clothes and drew him self up to his full height before saying, " Come in."

He promptly lost his prideful exterior when Alex walked in dressed a she was. He could hardly believe this was the same young lady he had seen not too long ago.

He took a moment to gather himself back together, " Well Miss Morgan, please have a seat, and Madison you may go."

Madison nodded to her Captain and gave a short wave to Alex before she took her leave.

Alex took Hook's offered seat, some what surprised he had remembered any part of her name.

"Since you have so willingly boarded my ship. I have decided that you may become a pirate. That is if you wish to?"

"Well yeah that was sort of the plan when I let them take me. If I hadn't choose to, I doubt they would have been able to handle me."

"They managed to bring you here did they not," Hook said referring to the capture a the Darling home.

"You cheated though!" Alex said indignantly.

"Miss Morgan might I remind you that I am a pirate, and pirates are suppose to play dirty, " he smirked, " should you expect anything less?"

" No , I shouldn't, should I," she replied.

" Now," said Hook getting down to business, " about being a pirate…Just because you're female does not mean you will not do all the task the men do. When I tell you to do something or one of the crew does you do it. But what ever order I give you takes top priority. Also you will be in charge of bringing me my meals. Walker or Smee usually do this, but I think neither shall mind one less duty. Do I make myself clear Miss Morgan?"

"Yes, crystal clear" She replied.

"Alright, but in the future you shall either address me as Captain or Sir."

"yes sir!"

"Very good, your dismissed."

As Alex left Hook smiled. He thought for some reason he was going to enjoy having Alex on his crew, but he also had this odd feeling that Alex's arrival in Neverland, would change his whole world.


	9. As it continues

**A/n: finished another chapter go me. I am trying to do one a week, but school starts soon….sooooooooooo…yeah well anyway enjoy.**

**P.S. Peter Pan characters still don't belong to me. Yeah sad I know.**

Would you believe how time flies in Neverland. Soon one month had passed since Krystal and the others had joined the lost boys, and they had yet to see Alex.

Peter had taken them all over the island. They had even gone camping with the Indians, and when they weren't out and about, Krystal found herself mending clothes and thanking her mother for teaching her to sew.

During these times when she sewed, Krystal sat and wondered how her parents were doing. 'Their probably frantic' she would think, then she'd try to picture their faces and found she couldn't.

'Maybe we should go home,' she would think and then Peter would rush in to tell her of an adventure that he'd had that day and she would forget.

At the moment though Krystal was not mending clothes. She was telling the lost boys the story of Beauty and the beast. The other girls(Cloey, Mary, and Sarah) also say near to listen and of course add in and make the story better.

"…and they lived happily ever after. The end", Krystal said smiling as she finally finished and took in the sight of the whole crew asleep on the floor. Well all except Peter.

"That was a good story," he told her in a whisper.

"Thank you Peter," she replied rather pleased with herself.

Peter looked around at the sleeping boys and girls before beckoning for Krystal to follow him.

Once outside of the tree house Peter rapped his arms around her(thankfully Tinkerbelle wasn't there to protest) and took to the skies.

"Peter where are---"

"Shh," he told her, " you'll see when we get there." In what seemed like forever, but could have possibly been about ten minutes. Krystal found herself on a dark and brambled patch of ground. She took in the gnarled trees and thorn bushes around her as Peter land softly beside her.

"Is this what we came to see?" she asked

Peter shook his head. " Wait and watch," he said.

Suddenly the moon came out from behind the milky white clouds, illuminating the small clearing. Krystal gasped as the world around her began to change.

The trees seemed to reshape themselves. Their branches untangling and unbending, stretching to the sly. Blossoms bloomed in array of colors Krystal couldn't even name.

The bushes themselves sported beautiful emerald green leaves, and roses that were red, blue, yellow, pink, and so many variations. The ground beneath her feet had also changed, and was now covered in a thick carpet of silky soft grass.

"Peter this is beautiful," Krystal whispered softly. Peter's own eyes twinkled with delight at the sight of her happiness.

He had not shown this place to anyone. Not even Tink, his most trusted friend.

This place was were he came to be alone, but he adored Krystal. Something about her was just so different form Wendy and Jane. He didn't want her to leave, and if she did…'if she did' he thought' I would gladly follow and grow up for her, and only her.'

"Nevelan stona pleyan," he said in faye.

"What?" Krystal said turning to face, but Pete didn't answer her. He just smiled as he swept her into a dance he'd seen the fairy's dance before. His arm around her waist, her hand clasped in his, and crystal forgetting what he'd said before danced with him. This night would be one to remember always for both.

While Krystal was dancing the night away with Peter, Alex found herself engaged in a rather mind aching chest game with Hook. Both so far were unable to make a move, and would in the end probably have to have a stale mate, but both were to stubborn to admit it.

A knock came a the door.

"Enter!" Hook barked. Madison opened the door.

"Begging your pardon Cap'n," she said," but could we have Alex back. I need her to help Jukes with the canon. All the other men's hands are too big for the job and I told Cookson from doing seaweed dishes again.

"Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"No, sir."

"Very well," Hook said realizing she would not be put off," We shall call this a draw Miss. Morgan."

"Yes sir. I guess so. Neither of us would have won anyway," Alexandra stood and followed Madison out, but just before she shut the door, she said, " but next time I am gonna win James."

"Not on your life Alex," he laughed as she shut the door.

One whole month had passed since Alexandra had joined his crew, and she had proved herself to be a good pirate. She, Bella, and Madison had become quick friends. It was only in his company were they were not all together.

When they were alone he allowed Alex to call him James, while he, himself called her Alex. This had stared a two weeks ago, when he had been playing a game against himself and she had walked in with his evening meal.

As she place the meal down he had some what ignored her presence, and continued to play until as he sat pondering where the white should move, she picked up the rook and took out tow of his knights.

"Check mate," she said. His queen now had no where to go, and neither did his king.

"How?"

"I played chess with my grandfather when he was still alive. He taught me everything he knows."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir," she said

Hook had smiled. He'd had no one to play with for a while now.

"Then Miss Morgan, would you mind showing me how well your grandfather taught you?"

"I most certainly would not Captain."

Since then, they'd played at least once a day, if not more. Alex began taking her meals with him, and he began to open up to her. She was even allowed to see the drawing in his log books, as well as, here a first hand account about how Peter had cut off Hook's hand. Of course Alex reprimanded him on it being partially his fault. He did get mad, but after an hour or so he calmed down and they were friends again.

Although as much as he would love to have all Alex's time, he knew this was impossible. Walker seemed to take up most of it. If it wasn't for her daily interruptions, Alex would spend all her time w/him.

'Was she jealous,' he wondered. He shook his head. What reason would Walker have to be jealous. He laughed at himself for thinking of this. Besides it was a good thing she came for Alex all the time, his crew might think he was soft of that girl.

Putting away stray thoughts of Alex and straitening his clothes, Hook went on deck to make his nightly rounds.

"Man, Alex you spend more time with the Cap'n then his clothes do?" Madison exclaimed after they had left Hook's presence.

"No I don't!" she replied heatedly," I spend quite a lot of time with him yes, but not that much."

"Still, your always in there with him and slacking off from your duties."

"How is that slacking off. The first time I came upon this ship, he told me and I quote "what I give you to do takes top priority!" she said in a very good imitation of Hook. Good enough to make Pan proud. "I am not slacking off just doing what he asks me. He asked m to play so I did. I really don't see the problem with it"

Before Madison could reply they had reached Billy who had already begun the cleaning on the cannon.

"Hey Alex glad you could help. Hope you weren't busy. This could have waited until tomorrow if you were.

Alex glared at Madison's retreating back.

"Glad to be of service."

"Peter?"

"Yes Krystal?"

"When will I get to see Alex again?"

"Alex?...Alex who," asked a puzzled Peter.

Krystal and him were laying down in one of the many grassy fields of Neverland, looking at the clouds together and talking. The lost boys, Cloey, Mary, and Sarah were playing follow the leader somewhere else (A/N: you know it must be love if Pan choose to sit still and not play).

"You know Alex…the one who insulted you and stomped off? When will I get to see her again and do you thinks she is alright?"

Peter sat looking confused before he was finally able to dreg up an image of an angry looking female, black hair, brown skin, taller than him.

"Oh her!" he said finally," she's fine as far as I know and you'll get to see her tomorrow when we go tease the pirates!"

"Oh that's wonderful Peter," exclaimed Krystal ," I can't wait to see her and…wait she joined the pirates? I know she said she was going to but she really did?"

Peter nodded," yea, but I she's a nice pirate like Billy and Nate…although she was kind of mean."

"She's not mean," Krystal said grinning at the face peter mad," she's just not very patients with all types of people."

"well she looks meant to me. Come on lets go find the others to tell them of our plan."

"What plan?"

Well our plant to attack the pirates of course!"


	10. Goodbye Neverland

"Is Madison mad at you or something," Bella asked Alex the next day during breakfast.

They had taken refuge away from the others in the crows next.

"I don't know," Alex replied glumly, "first she was all friendly with me and now it seems I am the enemy. She says I spend too much time with the Captain and…."

"Well Alex you do…but that's beside the point. Mad does what she does cause she's afraid of the captain getting hurt."

"What?"

"Yeah, Madison feels kind of protective of the captain. She had no problems with me cause he never really paid that type of attention to me," Bella said.

"What type?" questioned Alex," all we do I play chess together and maybe the occasional meal."

"yeah, but you also have long conversations and he lets you call him by his given name…he calls you by your given name."

"You were listening!"

"Not me!" exclaimed Bella throwing up her hands in defense," Madison over heard you talking a day or two ago and told me. I mean she was furious. She's been on this ship longer than either of us and she has never been able to call the Captain by his given name. None of us has, but she's like his most trusted official other then Smee, and you have just move in on her territory."

"But why be mad at me? I can exactly help it. Besides it what the captain wants." Replied Alex.

"yeah and probably what you wan too," Bella said under her breath, then much louder," well she can't be mad at the Captain so she needs to vent on something. Since you're the source…"

"Still that gives her no reason," Alex stood up angrily.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To cool off and do some…" but Alex never finished what she was going to say as a roosters crow filled the air.

"Peter Pan!" Bella shouted," Captain its Peter Pan!" she then reached out to grab Alex's wrist as she nearly toppled when she was startled by the yelling. Although she didn't have to worry about the Captain no hearing her as the boys took up the yell below.

"Hey their cheering my name," Peter said grinning form ear to ear.

"That's because you crowed Peter," Krystal flew beside him.

"I thought this was suppose to be a sneak attack," said Cloey

"yeah !" put in Mary," we're were suppose to surprise them not make ourselves known."

"The lost boys are going to surprise them silly," said Sarah smiling just as big as Peter. She was absolutely loving this.

"Yeah, we're just the distraction," said Peter happy that at least someone realize his great plan.

It wasn't long before the fight between Pirates and lost boys began. Well almost all the pirates. Alex was sitting on the railing the look on her face discouraging the lost boys from touching her completely.

Krystal was too busy looking for Alex to fight and had eventually pulled Mary, Cloey, and Sarah to help her. Soon after getting herself captured.

"I advise you to give up Pan, we've got a friends of yours." Hook had all four girls tied up and his sword was at Krystal's throat.

"Krystal," peter exclaimed showing not much remorse for the other girls who had been captured as well," LET HER GO HOOK!"

"Not until you surrender Pan"

"Never," shouted peter charging at Hook.

"STOP!"

Everyone come to a complete stand still. Lost boys with their blades still crossed with pirates, the girls still struggling and Peter in mid air as Alex command hung in the air.

"Morgan what is the meaning of this!" growled Hook breaking the silence.

"As much as I like being a pirate, I will not let my friends be harmed in any way. Their younger than me and my responsibility. They won't be hurt because of some silly grudge you hold against a silly, cocky little boy!"

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Hook roared.

Off to the side Madison smiled. She was more than happy to see the two quarreling.

"I'll speak to you any damn way I please!" Alex shouted back," you are not and never will be the boss of me!."

"Might I remind you Miss Morgan, you have become one of my crew and you will follow my orders!"

"well if your orders are for me to back down while you hold my friends at sword point. Those sword aren't fake. I don't care how good a swordsmen you are, but your hand could slip and you could kill her." She was breathing hard now, full of anger at Hook for daring to do anything to the people who were close to her.

She strode over to hook and without batting an eye cut the girls binds.

"Tinkerbelle. I know you're here. Your never far from Pan. You should happy to know that its is time for us to leave and the only way we can is with your Pixie dust."

Out of nowhere came Tinkerbelle. She covered the girls in her magic dust.

"You can't go!" said Peter speaking for the first time. Captain Hook himself was too stunned and angry to speak. Krystal found herself torn, but as the others lifted off the ground not daring to speak back to the angered Alex she had little choice in the matter.

She didn't know her friend Alex, was just as torn, but too angry and 'responsible' to let her feelings rule. Sadly her one happy thought was to become her saddest.

They would find their way home. This was the end of their adventures in Neverland.


	11. There and There

While only one month had passed in Neverland, a year and a half had passed in the real world. Krystals parents had separated blaming each other for their daughters disappearance. Sarah's and Cloey's mother had been staying in the Morgan home. Alex's mother was trying her best to help her through her grief, while she grieve herself and tried to comfort her husband(Alex had been his pride and joy).

Mary's grandmother although kept telling them the children would be home, when she came over for tea everyday with Miss Jane who said they were safe with Peter. This only mad Mr. Morgan angry and he grieved more for his little girl.

Every night Mr. Morgan sat at the opened window. Even if he did get angry with Miss Jane for her stories, he knew they were in a way true as everyone always knows something is true. So night after night, for a year and a half, he say in the rocking chair in the nursery waiting for his daughter to come home.

In the darkness of the night five girls landed on the window sill outside the Morgan home.

"They left they window open for us," said Sarah.

"Daddy," Alex whispered as she saw her father sleeping in the nursery rocking chair. She could not believe it was him. Her serious no nonsense father, but it was.

"daddy!" she cried throwing arms around his neck.

Mr. Morgan woke with a start. He blinked and then realized someone was hugging him. It took whim a while to realize it was Alex. His Alex. "Alex," he said softly and smothered her in a deep bear hug.

"Jasmine!Alia!Miss Jane! It's the girls! Call Aurora, Jason, and Nadia the girls are home!"

'tap tap tap tap'

"Captain?"

'tap tap tap'

"Awe come on Captain please answer me."

"…"

Madison sighed in exasperation. It had been a week since Alexandra and her friends had left, and the Captain hadn't been himself since. Neither had Peter Pan, although he was worse off then the Captain. Hook had at least left his cabin to order around his crew and run his ship, while pan had not left the lost boys layer.

"Please Captain tell me what's wrong," she opened the door stepping cautiously into the cabin," You have been like this for a week. Alexandra is gone! She isn't coming back so why do you keep moping over her," she yelled and then caught her self.

"I'm sorry captain. I know that was out of place and…"

"get out."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT," Hook screamed throwing a near by lam at her.

Madison jumped and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Still trying to get him to talk more then orders," Nate asked her, as he saw her leave Hook quarters.

"Yea Nate still trying. I mean…why is he so hung up over this. She's gone its not like she was valuable or something. Besides he has me why would he need her!"

"That's because he's in love," Nate leaned against the side of the ship as he picked his nails with one of his daggers.

What!" Madison said glaring at him.

"You heard me," he said calmly," our Captain James Alasar Hook is in love. I mean Mad you of all people should have been able to see it. Besides she the only one on this ship who's been able to use his first name to his face. He lovingly calls her Alex. Don't say a thing mad," he said silencing her," everyone on the ship knew but no one interfered. You haven't bee around as long as I have, and when Alex came upon this ship that was the happiest I had seen the Captain in a long time.," then he fell in to silence.

Finally, after awhile," we should let back to our duties."

Mean while at the lost boys tree house they were having much of the same problem.

"You have to do something Rud," nibs one of the younger lost boys pleaded.

"Do what!" He won't do anything until that girl comes back!" he replied.

"Madison," said Skip dreamily as he plucked the petals from a flower one by one.

Ruddy kicked him. "Will you snape our of it and stop mooning over that damn pirate," he yelled at him, "Help us thingk of someway to get Peter happy."

"Madison"

"YOUR HOPELESS!"


	12. I'll Update Soon, I Promise!

Hey to all my readers! Its nice to see so many people actually like my stories. Well I've been busy so I am sorry I haven't updated, but I promise I'll post at least two more chapters this weekend.

Love Max


	13. The writer again

Hey readers…umm really sorry this isn't the next chapter. But I lost the notebook the story was in. I've been looking for it all weekend and as soon as I find it I will post. I am so sorry.

Faye


	14. The sisters

There is a story of a time long before Peter and Hook's feud began. Before either even came to the island of Neverland. It is the story of three sisters Dei, Nei, and Lei. These three sisters where fey's of high renown and advisors to the queen. They were much loved by all and as fair on the outside as on the in, but when things go so good they can also go bad.

One day the sisters found a book, a book of dark magic. How this ever came to be in Neverland no one knows, but its darkness drew the sisters toward it. It promised them even more beauty, riches beyond their wildest dreams; it promised them they would be the rulers the entire fey realm.

So the sisters took the book and learned its spells. They began killing creatures of Neverland and other islands in the fey realm. The book turned their hearts black, but it did give them what it promised. Richest beyond their wildest dreams and beauty like they had never had. The only thing it had yet to give them was rule over the fey realm.

Kill the Queen the book told them and you will rule. Following the books advice they tried to put an end to the fey queen's life, but they were stopped by Oberon, king of the fey realm.

He wanted to put them to death, but the ever loving fey queen asked that he spare them. So instead Oberon banished them from the fey realm and from the light so the three would forever live in darkness.

Do not think for a moment any of them thanked the Queen for sparing their lives. Oh no they hated her all the more. So they vowed to take revenge upon her when the time came.

Almost a century after their banishment, a child appeared in Neverland. A small baby that the Queen had rescued, his soul was so bright that it shined into the darkness, and upon the three sisters. They saw the child and knew he would be the one to help them get their revenge on the Queen, but now was still not the time.

The years passed children came and went, at one time two appeared that the sisters thought might be what they needed, but each time it was not so, that was until the five came. All but one were children, and one in love with the Pan, and the other Hook. The time had finally come for them to act. Even thought the children had gone there was still a chance.

Creating a doll spun from the wisps of their own soul they created a doll. They breathed life in to it, and gave it instruction.

As their creation passed through the darkness and into the human world, they knew the plan would succeed they would have their revenge thought the human son of the fey Queen. Peter Pan would be theirs.


	15. The Pain of Seperation and Goodbye Krys

**Hey I am back with the more parts. I found my notebook so lets begin **shall we

"Alex…Krystal get up it time for school. You're going to be late."

Alex rolled over trying to muffle her mother's voice with a pillow. A month had passed since their return form Neverland and things were back to normal…well almost back to normal. Alex's father now forbade her to open the nursery windows and Krystal was with the Morgan's. Unlike Mary, Cloey, and Sarah who had someone to greet them, Krystal hadn't. Her mother had gained a new man, within the year of disappearance and divorce, who didn't like children, and her father so called didn't have the resources so Mrs. Morgan took her in. Krystal and Alex were practically sisters anyway so it worked out in the end.

Krystal watched silently as Alex finally gave up and got out of bed.

"Come on Krys," she said glumly.

Krystal got up smiling sadly at her friend. She knew that even thought it had been Alex's idea to leave, she was just as sad as Krystal who wondered everyday if Peter were alright. IF the lost boys were safe, but then they had lived with out her for so long they should be fine, but that still didn't help her.

"I want to go back," she whispered.

As two more weeks progressed in Neverland (another month in the real world) Neverland became dare and bleak. It was a never-ending winter brought on by Peter's mood.

"Peter's as hear broken as the Captain," said Bella softly to Madison. "If this keeps up it could ruin the sails," was Madison's reply.

"Humph! Why are you being so mean," Bella glared at her.

"I am not being mean!" she snapped," who cares about Pan. Let's get the sails closed s that they won't get damaged!" Madison yelled before stomping off.

Grudgingly Bella followed.

"Miss Sayia!"

"Huh! Oh yes Mrs. Dike"

"Would you kindly pay attention? I am not teaching for my health you know," the class snickered.

"Yes Mrs. Dike," Krystal sighed. Classes were usually mundane and boring, especially without Alex joking around, but they seemed even more so since their return. She really missed Peter, and she knew Alex missed hook. Why she did though Krystal couldn't figure out. He didn't seem al that nice, but maybe he had shown Alex a different side of himself.

She sighed again. She really missed Peter

beep beep the intercom came on

"Mrs. Dike?"

"Yes"

"Will you please send Krystal to the office? Her mother is here to take her home."

Krystal Blinked startled. Her mother? Why was her mother here? Her mother was in LA and could probably care less about her.

"You can leave Krystal,"said Mrs. Dike," but I still expect you to read chapters two through seven."

Krystal nodded as she gathered her things together.

Still pondering why her mother would come to get her she toted her things down the hall towards the attendance office.

When she arrived she was confusion increased as she found her mother standing in front of the office desk.

"Darling," said Ms.Sayia" How are you!" It's been so long" she hugged her daughter.

"It's nice to see you too mom," Krystal replied pulling out of her mother's bone crushing grip.

"No offense Mom, but why are you here."

Ms.Sayia's mile seemed to falter a little.

"Why to take you home dear. Didn't your friend's mother tell you this morning?"

Krystal shook her head. Why would Mrs. Morgan forget something important like this?

"Well never mind that dear. Let's just go," Krystal's mother took her hand. That's when Krystal realized how strange her mother was acting. Number one she never called her dear and number two she hadn't said her name not once. Plus Mrs. Morgan forgot nothing. She knows this because Alex complained about it constantly.

She yanked her hand away from the women who could not be her mother.

"What's my name?" she asked her.

"Dear, why are you asking such silly questions? You act like you think I don't know."

"Say My name," Krystal said quietly back.

"…"Mrs.Sayia was silent. She was a puppet.

Peter had told her about them in one of the few time he told her stories of Neverland its self. The puppets were actually called marionettes and had once been part of Neverland. Long before Hook and long before Peter, They had supposedly been controlled by three young fey who were helpers to the queen.

"Marrionetts,"said Peter," were their minions. They could imitate anyone and everyone. Yet they had one flaw. They could no say names, unless the person gave them their own name spoken aloud."

At this point the Attendance lad Mrs.Bendal was watching them. Krystal ignored her as she racked her brain trying to figure out why the marionette was here.

"What are you?' Krystal asked knowing full well what she was.

The Mrs.Sayia imitator smiled as she raised her hand, bringing it down in one quick movement and suddenly the room was filled with smoke. Mrs.Bendal screamed, before she crumpled to the ground. Krystal tried to make it to for the door, when a blow to the back of her head sent her into darkness.

While Krystal was being accosted in the office Alex was feeling the true pains of separation. She had history right then and they were going over the Spanish Isle. This included stories about Pirate, some of which weren't very accurate. IT took all of Alex's will power not to jump up and correct her misguided teacher.

"And this par of the ship is called the watching nest"

Alex moaned and wished she was back in Neverland.


End file.
